


Dangerous Woman

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Prompts and Guns [16]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Hehehe, International Women's Day, Police, Prompt Fic, and a sleep deprived lawyer, by two drunk kids, especially when dealing with 2am robberies, miles is a tired child and he needs sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Miles has met a lot of Dangerous Women on the job but Mica really took the cake





	

**Author's Note:**

> things you do in between classes :)
> 
> So this is an old prompt i finally finished.Basically I think Jeremy and Mica are the best though I have like two team names for them but can't pick one.
> 
> Which one sounds better: "Tiny and colorful"(no shame in this name) or "Team Dyed Hair"?
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy:

“ _ She’s a dangerous individual,we’ve come in contact with her multiple times.use caution  with her _ ”

 

The warning was pretty clear to Miles,who had seen his fair share of dangerous woman in his time on the LSPD,especially involving the Fake AH Crew.The scale of Dangerous extended from Lindsay Tuggley- _ Jones _ ,she had happily corrected officers the last few times they had pulled her in for disorderly conduct- to the level headed Meg Turney who technically wasn't a member but was close enough,to Griffon Ramsey,the beautiful and surprisingly  _ calm _ wife of Geoff Ramsey himself.They were what he was used to.

 

So due to this,Miles was very,very unprepared for Mica Burton.

 

He had heard of the Burtons in passing,a crime family that had fallen from power years before. The empire had collapsed mysteriously,with its members found dead or just gone.

 

The Roosters had taken over not long after,followed by the Fake AH in recent years.There had been two who had started the Gang in power,and soon,counting both parts of Fakes,thirteen members now ran rampant in Los Santos.

 

Miles had been on the night shift one lousy Thursday night when the night watch commander had called him back. They had caught two Fakes attempting to rob a 24 hour convenience store at one am,half drunk.Jeremy Dooley and Mica Burton.An unusual combination,especially in a night time robbery.But either way they had been apprehended and now came interrogation.

 

Interrogating the Fakes was quite the experience.Om a normal day,despite how busy the place could get,there would be a drawing of who would go.However,night shift didn't roll like that.Miles had been put with Burton,while another officer had put with Dooley.

 

“So...miss Burton,right?” The woman looked at him,and nodded.

 

“So you’re Detective Luna,huh?”she was tiny,with tan skin and long dark hair tipped with purple.She had on handcuffs that looked too large for her, “Michael and Lindsay wouldn’t shut up about how interesting you were”

 

Miles rolled his eyes.He wasn’t unfamiliar with the demolitions expert and his fiery wife( _ pun intended _ ),who had seemed to make it their life’s mission to either flirt with him or just annoy the hell out of him.

 

“Mica Burton,age 21,arrested for armed robbery”Miles looked at the file, “Says here you’ve also impersonated a police officer,bank teller...you’re quite the actress” he was genuinely surprised,as the list continued two pages, “Also says that you...work mainly with the Vagabond?”

 

“I mean who doesn’t?”The woman smiled cockily,in a way that made Miles wonder to himself if the smile was a trademark of the gang or something,but then remembered that half the time he ran into them,at least one member was drunk off their ass “The guy is pretty cool and his method is  _ flawless _ ”

 

Her eyes flashed with a glint he had seen so many times before in the eyes of her crew.

 

“So um...what do you do with the Vagabond?”she seemed more adamant to talk about him and his methods than about herself,especially because she was drunk-and because he was interested in this woman’s relationship with the mysterious murderer

 

“Oh lots of things.Murder for one but I just drive,he does the killing”

 

“I...”Miles had no legitimate response to her blunt statement of guilt as just then the door opened. One cranky as hell lawyer sloppily dressed in a flannel and sweats and armed with a barely-shut suitcase  entered the room and placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Not another word,Mica”Joel Heyman glared at Miles, “I posted whatever bail they set,you’re going home”

 

Mica smiled, “Thanks Joel,sorry about this,”she looked at Miles, “It was nice talking,Detective.Until next time”

 

“Please wait at least until afternoon or something”he muttered.

 

She heard and laughed,before getting up and following Joel out to where Dooley was waiting.

  
  


Miles came to a conclusion as they left,watching as they only stopped for her to throw an arm around Jeremy’s shoulders,the two smiling:

 

For Mica Burton,  _ Dangerous Individual _ was indeed a phrase to describe her.But  _ Dangerous Woman _ sounded a lot better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> a kudos and/or a comment would be appreciated :3
> 
> Thanks for getting this far!Thanks for reading!


End file.
